hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Saw V (2008)
Seth Baxter, a convicted murderer released from prison on a technicality, awakens chained to a table underneath a pendulum blade. A videotape informs him that crushing his hands between the presses will release him. He does so, but the blade still swings down and cuts him in half, as someone watches through a hole in the wall. In the meatpacking plant, FBI Agent Peter Strahm guns downJeff Denlon in self-defense and is locked in the sickroom. He locates an exit in the wall and finds a microcassette recorder, which implores him to remain in the sickroom, but he ignores it and is attacked in the tunnel by a pig-masked figure. He awakens with a box sealed around his head that quickly fills with water, but he survives by performing a tracheotomy using his pen. Outside, DetectiveMark Hoffman delivers Corbett Denlon to the police claiming they are the only survivors, and is shocked when Strahm is brought out alive as well. Jill Tuck meets with John Kramer's attorney, the administrator of his will. She is left a large box and a videotape, in which John professes his love for her and stresses the "grave importance" of the box's contents. She opens it with a key hung around her neck and then leaves without disclosing its contents. During a press conference, a memorial service is held for Lieutenant Daniel Riggand Detectives David Tapp, Steven Sing, Allison Kerry, and Eric Matthews; Hoffman is promoted to detective lieutenant and credited with closing the case. He finds a note in his office that reads "I know who you are" and, while taking Strahm's phone, learns of the death of Strahm's partner, Lindsey Perez. He visits Strahm at the hospital, who tells him that Perez's last words were his name, and questions how Hoffman escaped the plant unharmed. Strahm is also visited by his boss, Dan Erickson, who takes him off the case. Now suspicious of Hoffman and determined to piece together his involvement, Strahm takes case files of past Jigsaw victims and begins researching them on his own. In an underground chamber, five people – Ashley, a former fire inspector; Brit, a real estate vice president; Charles, an investigative journalist; Luba (Meagan Good), a city planner; and Mallick, an arsonist - awaken with collars connected to mounted blades locked around their necks. The keys are in glass boxes across the room, though advancing will set off a one-minute timer. A videotape advises them to "do the opposite" of their instincts throughout the tests and says that all five are connected. Mallick activates the timer and everyone reaches their keys in time except Ashley, who is decapitated when the collars retract. Their starting room and each subsequent room has timed nail bombs in the corners, forcing the group to move forward. The remaining four learn more about each other in the next room, and a videotape informs them that keys to three bomb shelters are in overhead jars. Charles strikes Mallick and begins smashing the overhead jars one by one. Brit and Luba each find a key while Charles takes Mallick's, only to be struck from behind by Luba and left to die when the bombs explode. In the third room, five short cables must be connected to a full bathtub to unlock the door. Luba attacks Mallick, intent on using his body to close the circuits, but Brit stabs her and they use her body instead. In the fourth room, they find a machine fitted with circular saws that contains a beaker requiring ten pints of blood to open the door. Mallick notes the five armholes and they realize that every test was set up for all five victims to work together to survive. Brit also pieces together what they learned about each other and realizes that they were all connected through a building fire that killed eight people. With no other options, they saw their arms to provide the blood. Meanwhile, Strahm travels to past game locations and learns through his research that Seth Baxter was convicted of killing Angelina Acomb (Sarah Power), Hoffman's sister. After his early release, Baxter was abducted and killed with the pendulum trap by Hoffman, who used the trap to frame Jigsaw. Hoffman was then abducted by John, who used his knowledge of the murder to coerce Hoffman into working with him. Together they set up most of the games, including the razor-wire maze, and the nerve gas house. Strahm ultimately learns that everyone was meant to die in the plant except Corbett and Hoffman, who would appear to be a hero. Strahm's activities soon draw Erickson's worry, which is fueled when Jill approaches Erickson claiming that Strahm is stalking her. He also receives a call from Hoffman, who tells him about Strahm's theory of a second accomplice, and puts a tracker on Strahm's phone to locate him. Hoffman plants the stolen phone and Erickson's personnel file in the observation room of the current game. Erickson follows the tracker to the room and finds the planted items as well as Brit, who managed to crawl out of the fourth room after Mallick passed out from blood loss. After calling for medical attention for the victims, Erickson puts out an all-points bulletin on Strahm. Simultaneously, Strahm follows Hoffman to the renovated nerve gas house and finds an underground room containing a clear box filled with broken glass. Hoffman's tape urges Strahm to enter the box, but he stops it short and ambushes Hoffman, sealing him in the box after a brief struggle, and causing the room's door to seal itself. Hoffman indicates the tape, which warns Strahm that if he doesn't enter the box, he will "simply vanish" and Hoffman's legacy will become his. The box is safely lowered into the floor as the walls close in on Strahm, who attempts in vain to escape through the ceiling grid, and is crushed to death.